


The March Of A Slime

by ShitBastard



Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: You always think about the higher ups in terraria, but what does the basic slime think of?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The March Of A Slime

Hop Hop Hop Hop Hop Hop Hop  
Is what you would think a slime would think of, but they are smarter than just “duhhhh I jump at guy”. To show this point lets show what a basic slime thinks of during a slime rain. 

“My time has come” I think as I am deployed from the sky, my group of around 100 slimes where picked to attack a base, can’t be too hard right? It’s just a house carved into a hill, we can just hop in from both sides. But no more planning, it’s go time. Before I hit the ground I look around, they already got 10 of us. Not good. I have landed and have decided to use the back door, the only problem here is the back door having a door. Me and 4 others slam into the door with no luck, “darn it” I think as we are never trained to open doors, only trained to go around. But then it opens, and this person is no wooden sword I thought of, we are talking a Class B Person full iron included. He already slaughtered 2 of us, and I’m next. He stabbed me right down the middle, as I think “I’m sorry king, I failed you...” I fall down dead.  
  
What you just read was a slime running into a door and dying, but to a slime it’s way worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
